An Icy Path
by CrimsonPersian
Summary: This is the story of four new clans FrostClan, MidnightClan, SkyClan, and DawnClan, and of a young kit who discovers what lies within...
1. Allegiances

**_Allegiances_**

**_FrostClan_**

Leader:_ Icestar: A large white tom with dark blue eyes_

Deputy:_ Ashfoot: Black tom with gray paws, **Apprentice: Moonpaw**_

Medicine Cat:_ Birchfur: Very light gray she-cat with leaf-coloured eyes_

Warriors:

_Racoontail: Gray tom with black rings around his tail_

_Firestorm: Ginger tom with darker red spots, **Apprentice: Wildpaw**_

_Dirtpelt: Brown tom with darker brown stripes_

_Rosethorn: Calico she-cat with dark green eyes**, Apprentice: Silverpaw**_

_Tigerstripe: Brown tom with white paws, chest, and tail, **Apprentice: Thunderpaw**_

_Blackfur: Black tom with green eyes_

_Sorrowtear: Black she-cat with white fur running down from her eyes to her white chest_

_Darkheart: Pure black tom, **Apprentice: Shadepaw**_

Apprentices:

_Silverpaw: Silver she-cat with piercing gray eyes_

_Thunderpaw: Black tom with golden paws._

_Moonpaw: White she-cat_

_Shadepaw: Black tom with white patch around the left eye_

_Wildpaw: Light brown tom with white paws and black around the eyes_

Queens:

_Lynxstripe: White she-cat with gray ears, tail, and paws_

_Tornflower: Brown she-cat with a torn left ear_

Elders:

_Grayeye: Black she-cat with gray eyes; Oldest cat in FrostClan_

_Cloudedeye: Black she-cat; Blind in one eye_

**_DawnClan_**

Leader:_ Sunstar: Golden tom with red flecks_

Deputy:_ Flamestep: Black tom with ginger paws, **Apprentice: Wolfpaw**_

Medicine Cat:_ Berrynose: A tortieshell and white she-cat_

Warriors:

_Firewhisker: White tom with blackened whiskers, **Apprentice: Spiritpaw**_

_Eveningfire: A brown tom with black splotches and golden stripes, **Apprentice: Crowpaw**_

_Riverstripe: Sleek silver she-cat with wavy stripes_

_Crimsonblaze: Red tom with adarker red face_

_Stormcloud: Dark gray she-cat, **Apprentice: Shadowpaw**_

_Darkshadow: Black tom with darker paws, **Apprentice: Phantompaw**_

Apprentices:

_Shadowpaw: Black tom with white paws_

_Spiritpaw: Siamese tom with dark green eyes_

_Phantompaw: Light black tom with gray eyes_

_Wolfpaw: Gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Crowpaw: Very light black tom with dark blue eyes_

Queens:

_Silentstep:A toriteshell and white she-cat with green eyes_

Elders:

_Mousepelt: Brown she-cat with very short fur_

**_SkyClan_**

Leader:_ Rainstar: Blue she-cat with light blue eyes, **Apprentice: Dewpaw**_

Deputy:_ Whitecloud: A longhaired white tom with brown eyes_

Medicine Cat:_ Hawkfeather: Brown tom with gentle blue eyes_

Warriors:

_Nightclaw: Black she-cat with dark green eyes, **Apprentice: Sootpaw**_

_Skyblue: A gray she-cat with sky blue eyes_

_Coyotetooth: Brown and gray tom, **Apprentice: Fogpaw**_

_Adderfang: Sleek black and white tom with a long tail and long fangs, **Apprentice: Twilightpaw**_

_Emeraldeye: Black tom with green eyes_

_Lostsoul: White and brown tom with gray eyes, **Apprentice: Driftingpaw**_

Apprentices:

_Driftingpaw: Dark white she-cat with light blue eyes_

_Fogpaw: Gray tom with yellow eyes_

_Dewpaw: Light blue she-cat with white spots_

_Sootpaw: Dark gray tom with white paws and ears_

_Twilightpaw: Tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes_

Queens:

_Birdsong: A blue she-cat with a black face_

Elders:

_Notail: A black and white tom with no tail_

**_MidnightClan_**

Leader:_ Sleekstar: Sleek black tom _

Deputy:_ Owlshadow: A brown tom with darker black spots, **Apprentice: Ghostpaw**_

Medicine Cat:_ Starstreak: Blue she-cat with golden streaks running down the sides of her face_

Warriors:

_Arrowclaw: A silver tom with dark blue eyes, **Apprentice: Autumnpaw**_

_Iceclaw: An icy blue tom yellow eyes_

_Eagleshade: A brown tom with a white head, **Apprentice: Goldpaw**_

_Smalltail: White she-cat with a very short tail_

_Crystalrose: A very light blue she-cat with glass coloured eyes, **Apprentice: Duskpaw**_

_Firgaze: A brown she-cat with white paws and black circles around the eyes, **Apprentice: Fernpaw**_

Apprentices:

_Ghostpaw: Gray tom with green eyes_

_Duskpaw: Brown and white she-cat with flattened ears_

_Fernpaw: Brown she-cat with a long tail_

_Goldpaw: Golden tom with white paws_

_Autumnpaw: Brown, red, and gold tom_

Queens:

_Moonshine: A white she-cat with silver eyes_

Elders:

_Ravencaw: A black tom with a scratched voice_


	2. The Beginning

Undergoing editing... 


End file.
